


Things Unknown

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Christmas Fics [12]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Accidents, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Baking, Christmas, Christmas Angst, Christmas Cookies, F/M, Guilt, Guilty Natasha Romanov, Hospitals, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, allergic reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Natasha's job is all about knowing things. She should have known about this. Sheshouldhave. She didn't, though, and now that mistake has hurt someone she loves.





	Things Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up here or on my [ Tumblr. ](https://shi-toyu.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: “I tried to woo you by baking Christmas cookies but I didn’T KNOW YOU WERE ALLERGIC TO VANILLA AND NOW I HAVE TO TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL I’M SO SORRY I RUINED YOUR CHRISTMAS” AU

Nat gripped the steering wheel hard, knuckles white as she slid through New York City traffic. She’d left the speed limit behind long ago and wove between cars like she was auditioning for The Fast and the Furious 12. Her heart hammered in her chest as she checked the rearview mirror for a view of the backseat where Bucky was cradling Tony to his chest, the genius’s eyes squeezed tightly shut and his breaths coming in sharp little pants.

“That’s right, baby,” Bucky coached. “Just breathe for me. You’re doing great. Nat’s gonna get us to the hospital in no time and they’re gonna take care of you. Everything’s gonna be just fine. I bet we make it back to the tower before it’s time for Thor to dress up in that ridiculous Santa suit of his and pass out the gifts.”

Nat tried not to think about how bad Tony’s allergic reaction had to be that his EpiPen hadn’t even made a dent in it as she cut off yet another car, ignoring the blaring horn as she did. She couldn’t believe she’d missed this, especially with all the years the Avengers had been together and her assignment watching Tony before that. How could she _not_ have known he was allergic to vanilla? Shouldn’t that have been in the memo when she’d been his assistant during the whole palladium incident?

Блядь, but this was not part of the plan!

She and Bucky had just barely managed to convince Tony to join their relationship a month ago. Technically, they were still only fuck buddies, just with the acknowledged intent of wooing. Tony hadn’t been able to believe they were actually serious about him like that. The cookies had been her idea, an attempt to show Tony their softer side. Besides, Bucky was a fantastic baker. The fact that Tony might be allergic to one of their ingredients hadn’t even _occurred_ to her.

“That’s it, that’s it,” Bucky was carrying on in the back seat of the car. “You’re fine. Everything’s fine. We’ll get this taken care of and I’ll hunt down every last scrap of vanilla in the tower and fucking _burn_ it, including that stupid cereal Clint likes so much. Not gonna take any chances, doll.”

You’d have to be deaf not to hear the concern and worry in his voice. It only twisted the knife of guilt harder. She knew well what seeing Tony like this must be doing to Bucky. He was hyper-protective of his team, had nearly had a panic attack the first time he got a memory back of Steve being sick when they were younger. He didn’t deal with it well. He wouldn’t be able to sleep for days after seeing Tony like this. Natasha would have to all but tie him to the bed. Or somehow convince Tony to snuggle with them.

“We’re nearly there,” she said tersely, taking the final turn on a dime and speeding down the block toward the emergency room entrance of the hospital.

“Alright, котенок,” she heard Bucky murmur, “up we go. I’m just gonna pick you up and run with you, okay? Just as soon as Nat stops the car.”

Which was nothing more than a split second later, the breaks slamming them to a halt and Natasha and Bucky both climbing out. Bucky had Tony bundled up in his arms, face pressed into his neck, as they booked it inside. The waiting room was busy, but a nurse still headed their way almost immediately, which was good since it meant Natasha didn’t have to shoot anyone on Christmas day. Less than a minute later, Tony was on a bed with the meds he needed on their way.

Less than an hour later, he was shyly asking Nat and Bucky for another batch of cookies… just maybe this time without the vanilla.


End file.
